Invoquemos al Amor
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Años han pasado desde su partida. Su vida transcurre normalmente, no hay nada que la fastidie ni nada que la apremie...pero un día la melancolía la embarga y su corazón insconcientemente invoca a la persona amada...ilusión o realidad...


Invoquemos al amor

Las luces de la ciudad de Tomoeda decaían en su potencia. Poco a poco, los faroles dejaron de reflejar el naranja color del atardecer, de un verano poco soportable, para dar paso a un triste color azulino claro, que alumbraría a partir de ese momento las calles hasta la llegada del amanecer.

Noche tranquila, cielo lleno de estrellas.

Noche inquieta y llena de preguntas.

Ansiedad que no pudo ser satisfecha florece en su pecho. Suspiros escapan de sus labios y sus ojos se pierden en la infinidad de la oscuridad. Verdes cristales reflejan la tristeza, la fuerza de voluntad y la espera paciente al primer destello de una estrella. Todo aquello que pudiese mostrar una pequeña jovencita de quince años de edad cuya vida aún no había sido recorrida en su plenitud pero que guardaba en su pequeño corazón de niña el deseo más ferviente, el regreso del ser querido y verdadero amor.

-Sakura…- se oyó decir a una voz diminuta y fina.- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó preocupada.

Un pequeño gemido lamentoso fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta.

-Sakura.- dijo con tono más preocupado.

La muchacha estaba sentada frente a la ventana y se recostada en el barandal de esta. Miraba como el cielo cambiaba sus tonos entre rojizos y anaranjados con total lentitud. En las tardes de verano, cuando no tenía nada pendiente, le gustaba sentarse allí y pensar. Hacía que el tiempo fuese algo trivial mientras estuviera posada allí.

El pequeño animal de pelaje dorado voló hasta posarse frente a su ama: la dueña de las cartas mágicas y poseedora del báculo de la estrella, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Sakura…-volvió a llamar con angustia más pronunciada.

La jovencita de cabellos cortos de ligero color marrón volvió su vista hasta posarla con los pequeños ojos negros de aquella criatura más parecida a un peluche.

-Kero-chan…-respondió en voz vaga casi ausente.

El nombrado acerco una patita a la frente de su dueña, golpeándola suavemente.- Estoy muy preocupado por ti.- la carita expresaba lo que las palabras trataban de explicar.

Kinomoto quedó observando a su compañero, sus ojos brillaron como recobrando su vitalidad.

-Per…perdóname Kero-chan.- soltó con sinceridad, acariciando la cabeza de su guardián.- No fue mi intención preocuparte.- continuó esbozando una linda sonrisa. Aquel gesto cumplió su cometido y el animalito correspondió con otra sonrisa, una calmada.- Sólo me quedé pensando…

-Pero, haz estado así desde que iniciaste el primer semestre de la escuela media…, Tomoyo está muy angustiada por ti…incluso Yue…-habló Cerberos sin apartar la mirada de los ojos jade de la dueña de las cartas.- ¿Ha pasado alguna cosa? O… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – preguntó con mucho interés y con ver decidido.

Las esferas verdes por ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron enternecidas.- Muchas gracias, Kero-chan. Pero no me pasa nada en realidad…sólo que…

-Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto Sakura? – Insistió la criatura de pelaje dorado.- Somos amigos.

Ella abrió sus brazos y, con sumo cuidado, abrazó al animalito. Sus mejillas sonrosadas chocaban con la pequeña cabeza de su guardián en miniatura. Una disimulada lágrima rodó por la mejilla opuesta, oculta a los ojos de Cerberos.

-Te lo agradezco, siempre estaré muy agradecida de tenerte a ti como mi buen amigo, Kero-chan.

El "gran" guardián y protector de la dueña y señora de la baraja de la "Estrella", relajó sus músculos y sonrió, disipando las dudas que por un momento embargaron su corazón.

------

Los primeros rayos de una cálida mañana se infiltraron por la ventana de la habitación de una niña de primaria. El reloj despertador aún no había anunciado la hora, prevista una noche antes, para levantarse. Permitiéndole a esa persona, dormir hasta que llegase el momento de despertar. Ni siquiera la luz que caía de frente al rostro femenino, inquietaban el sueño de la doncella.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que sonase la alarma.

Ella elevó con delicadeza un párpado, el rayo de luz cayó directamente a los irises esmeraldas. "Lastimada", se tapó con las ligeras sábanas hasta tope de su cabeza. No quería levantarse y dar cara a una calurosa mañana. El despertador esférico y de color rosa, seguía en su labor, sin que nadie lo apagase. Cuando el sonido se hizo insoportable, una delicada mano topó la superficie de este, cesando el ruido.

Con pesadez, descubrió las sábanas y su vista, aún cerrada, se negaba a enfrentar un nuevo día. A su corta edad, esta niña había sufrido incontables emociones, las cuales habían servido para el crecimiento y fortalecimiento de su carácter. Amable, cariñosa, sincera y muy valiente; eran las cualidades que daban nombre al título de Cazadora de cartas. Sin embargo, lo de "cazadora" sería un término en pasado. Ahora, con quince años de edad, era la dueña absoluta de unas cartas que habían cambiado para siempre su vida.

Les debía tanto a esas entidades y no pasaba un solo día sin que agradeciese a los cielos el poder contar con ellas.

Se sentó y estiró los músculos que habían estado en reposo durante el sueño. Había sido una agradable noche y le costaba el tener que despertar. Una sonrisa, con los ojos aún cerrados, adornó el rostro infantil.

-Hoy…daré lo mejor de mí.- susurró suavemente para ella sola soltando una risita al final.

Un cajón de su escritorio se abrió lentamente y de su interior, una criatura de aspecto gracioso emergió con igual pesadez que la niña en la cama. Voló con torpeza hasta la cabecera del sitio en donde dormía su ama. Sakura al notar la presencia de su guardián, le saludó:

-Buenos días, Kero.- soltó en tono sutil sabiendo que el nombrado aún no despertaba del todo.

-Buenos días…-respondió el animalito con cansancio.- El despertador sonó más de lo debido ¿no, Sakura? – añadió despejando un poco más su mente.

-Sí.- contestó la chica de cabellos cortos y marrones.- Perdóname si te desperté muy temprano Kero-chan.- habló con sinceridad la jovencita.

-No te preocupes.- el animal parecido a un peluche de pelaje dorado siguió.- ¿Pero, porqué lo pusiste muy temprano…? Que yo recuerde ni cuando te toca servicio lo colocas a esta hora.

-Es que hoy he decidido que me esforzaré mucho más.- en su tono se notaba el entusiasmo.- Ya no saldré más apurada a la escuela y no me atrasaré con los deberes.- su sonrisa era de confianza y compromiso.

Cerberos alabó su empeño pero…

-Algunos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar, Sakura. Poco a poco se logra mejores resultados, ¿sabes?

-Sí – sin molestarse a la falta de confianza, ella respondió.- Pero, igual lo intentaré.- terminó con el rostro iluminado ante su irrevocable decisión.

El guardián de dorados ojos asintió convencido.

Ella era Sakura después de todo. Además, tenía un poderoso conjuro de su parte.

Se levantó y animosa, se vistió con el uniforme de verano para poder ir a su escuela. Su cabello había mantenido el corte habitual sólo estaba un poco más largo, pero no lo suficiente como para que rozase con su nuca. Sus coletas de esferas habían sido reemplazas con unos ganchos de colores y sus mechones de cabellos seguían intactos, adornado el perfil de su rostro.

Su rostro…

Había cambiado un poco. Aún conservaba el encanto de la inocencia pero un leve velo de mujer cubría el mismo. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas, sus pestañas más largas y sus labios un poco más gruesos. La adolescencia daba sus primeros pasos y la transformaban en una bella jovencita.

Porque hermosa, su alma siempre fue.

Peinó y arregló su cabello, alisó con sus manos los pliegues de una corta falda blanca y acomodó con cuidado la corbata que desde la blusa, caía hasta mitad de su pecho. Estaba lista. Antes de salir del cuarto, cogió su maleta de forro de cuero negro y el saco característico de su colegio. A pesar de ser verano, era un reglamento de la escuela el llevarlo. Se despidió de Kero desde el marco de la puerta y salió sin oír el recado de los dulces de la tienda nueva que anunciaban por televisión que tanto deseaba que Sakura se los comprase.

Sería para otra vez.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa sin hacer bulla. La hora que marcaba el reloj de la cocina era cinco minutos para que sean las siete de la mañana. Su hermano, estaría durmiendo aún; y su padre estaría también descansando. Porque si mal no lo recordaba, él había estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por asuntos de la universidad. Sí, su padre aún trabajaba en aquel lugar, pero ahora le habían ascendido de cargo y era decano de la facultad de Arqueología. Un gran logro, el cual festejaron ni bien se enteraron de ello.

Su hermano había conseguido una beca en deportes y estudiaba en la universidad, alternando deberes y trabajos de medio tiempo. Sakura también quiso conseguir un pequeño empleo pero, tanto su padre como su hermano se negaron; y ella acabó, para beneficio y seguridad de todos, con los quehaceres completos de la casa. Así, ayudaba más de lo que ella pensaba.

Caminó hasta la cocina, posó su maleta en la mesa y decidió preparar un rápido desayuno. Las manecillas señalaban las siete y cuarto cuando terminó de colocar la mesa para ella y su familia. Esos eran sus labores diarios: preparar las comidas del día, ocuparse de la limpieza y el lavado de la ropa; y una que otra tarea más. Pero, la mayoría de las veces, la casa estaba vacía y no había mucho por hacer. Así que la pasaba en su cuarto repasando su brujería.

Kero la había mantenido ocupada en sus ratos libres repasando hechizos para el uso veloz de las cartas sin la necesidad de recitar un conjuro previo a su uso. Así, la de ojos verdes había podido dominar tan sólo con el pensamiento la capacidad de usarlas sin siquiera nombrarlas. Como Clow solía hacerlo en vida…

Pero, no sólo el mejorar los talentos de la dueña de las cartas de la "Estrella" había sido el objetivo de la criatura mágica y guardiana. El principal y, quizá, el verdadero motivo para mantenerla distraída era el que ella no se pusiese a pensar en aquel muchacho que viajó a China años atrás. Preocupado, Cerberos se encargó en la labor de dedicar su tiempo a que ella no pensase en el descendiente de Clow.

Todo por amor a su amiga.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que su hermano, la altiva apariencia masculina, llegase al mismo lugar que estaba ella. Sonrió con malicia y una expresión de desconfianza se mostró en su faz. Si bien, ya no la trataba de monstruo, aún no le daba los créditos suficientes para tratarla de otra manera.

-Buenos días, hermano.-saludó ella desde el otro extremo de la cocina.

La jovencita de vivaces ojos vedes, al notar que su pariente estaba expectante observando la mesa, le comentó:

-No se come por los ojos.

-Si se pudiese…me dejarías ciego.- contestó, sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo un bocado de lo servido.

La menor de los Kinomoto observó con falso desprecio a su hermano, pero luego su semblante cambió al verlo comer sin más quejas. Todos los días era lo mismo, no se cansaría hasta recibir un buen comentario de Touya alabando su comida. Aunque fuese una labor difícil, ella lo conseguiría. Así sería.

Después de todo, si quería ser en el futuro una buena esposa…lo menos que podía hacer, era congraciar a su esposo con deliciosas comidas…A su esposo…verlo feliz, al lado de ella.

Una mueca triste y un ligero sonrojo fue lo que mostró la niña de moños durante el resto del desayuno. Touya, el joven de cabellos oscuros, miró y analizó la faz de su hermana y el cambio de su actitud, llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre: ese mocoso.

No le había preguntado el porqué de estar levantada más temprano. Sabía que no tenía práctica de porristas ni que tenía que ir por servicio al salón de clases. Pero aún así, no interrogó. Entendía que de alguna manera, la persona que tenía frente suyo, estaba reclamando autonomía y él respetaba eso. No quería que ella cambiase radicalmente. Tenía en mente por siempre tener a su hermanita pequeña, la inocente y dulce Sakura. Se había acostumbrado a la idea pero, entendía que el "por siempre", era sólo un engaño.

Ella crecería y buscaría por sus propias medidas la capacidad de "volar". Sin la necesidad de contar con manos que la elevasen al cielo…le costaba y dolía ver que ella muy pronto no lo necesitaría.

No poseía más el talento mágico, se lo había otorgado a la criatura parecida a un ángel llamada Yue para que cumpliese su labor. Pero aún así, sentía que no había hecho todo lo que en sus manos estuviese para lograr apoyarla y auxiliarla. Percibía que se había quedado estancado en su tarea de ser su hermano protector…Aún sin poseer poderes sobrenaturales, había podido evitar el gran sufrimiento que causó ese mocoso al partir. No pudo proteger aquel corazón que lloró de tristeza noche tras noche, y que las palabras dulces no podían apaciguar. Lo único que hizo fue observar y maldecir a aquel que se fue dejando un corazón roto.

Mordió su labio inferior, un leve quejido escapó de la boca del joven universitario.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? – preocupada, la niña de ojos esmeraldas, elevó su vista hasta los cafés de su pariente.

Este evitó la mirada.- No pasa nada.- y continuó comiendo.

-Hermano…-enfatizando la palabra.

Del rabillo del ojo- Que pasa – habló de mala gana, sin intención de seguir la conversación, el muchacho trigueño.- Come rápido sino se te hará tarde y por puro gusto te habrás levantado temprano.

Haciendo un puchero silente, ella se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus platos al fregadero.

-¿Tienes clases temprano en la universidad hoy, hermano? – pregunto interesada la joven. Olvidándose de la antipatía que sintió momentos antes.

-No.- tomando un sorbo de café.- Mis cursos empiezan luego del medio día.- terminó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te haz levantado a esta hora…?

Sin responder, Touya Kinomoto se levantó de su lugar, dándole la espalda a su hermana. No sin antes, detenerse en la puerta y murmurar con suave voz:

-Que te vaya bien en la escuela, "Sakura".

Y ella sonrió.

------

Yendo por el camino habitual con dirección a la escuela pre-secundaria, la dueña de las cartas que poseían su nombre, cruzó con velocidad el gran parque céntrico de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aún conservaba los patines que tanto había usado en su niñez cuando le tocaba la tarea de lidiar con alguna carta rebelde. Guardaba agradables recuerdos con ellos.

También, seguía siendo buena en los deportes y, las matemáticas continuaban siendo su materia menos agradable. En lo que se refería a pequeñas cosas, todo era igual que cuando era pequeña. Su esencia no había sido alterada.

Llegó al portón principal de la gran escuela, se encontraba abierto pero sin alumnos que entraran por el gran umbral que dividía las calles del interior de la institución. Pasó y se dirigió con paciencia hacia el salón de clases.

Fue la primera en llegar.

Abrió las ventanas, dejando que el aire fresco recorriese los rincones de cada esquina en la que el oxígeno no hubiese podido llegar. Borró las escrituras de las pizarras y modificó la fecha correspondiente. Luego, limpió los borradores y los colocó en el pupitre correspondiente al tutor. Con sonrisa en el rostro, regresó a su asiento.

Siempre había tenido la buena fortuna de que su lugar en el aula estuviese al lado de una ventana. Es como si le permitiesen la oportunidad de distraerse de lo tediosas que podían ser las clases y, mirando al exterior, podía dejar que su imaginación jugase con los pétalos de cerezo que en primavera florecían. Y, no sólo eso. Imaginaba que podía llegar a muy lejos…usando sus propias alas, volaría hasta China…encontraría la esencia añorada por tantos años y se dirigiría ahí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ansiaba el poder verlo. Más alto que ella, más varonil y más caballero. Pero, igual de tierno y de amable; de valiente y… de tantas cosas más con las cuales poder soñar acerca de él. De su amado, Li Syaoran.

Suspiró. La nostalgia invadiendo su corazón y la imagen de él gobernaba su cerebro. Le extrañaba demasiado…no importaba cuantos fuesen los intentos de Kero-chan, de su hermano, o los quehaceres de la casa; siempre había un segundo en que su mente podía divagase en recuerdos. Pero, no podía dejarse abatir por ello. Debía mostrarse firme, para que así la buena voluntad de los otros no fuese en vano.

No quería preocupar más a nadie. Seguramente, si aquel muchacho la viese en ese estado, también estaría inquieto por saber lo que le pasa. Sonrió. Él es una persona muy tímida y sería casi imposible que se acercase directamente a interrogarla sobre sus sentimientos.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la niña casi mujer. Bellos ojos jades brillaban vivaces y a punto de desbordar penas. Una curvatura triste era lo que los labios dibujaban en aquel hermoso rostro. La mirada perdida en aquella ventana, divisando en el portón, la llegada de los alumnos del instituto Tomoeda.

Limpió su rostro con el reverso de su mano y dio unas suaves palmadas a sus mejillas, dándole una tonalidad rosa natural.

-No puedo ponerme triste.- se dijo, animándose.- Daré lo mejor, ahora y siempre.- continuó, llenando su espíritu de confianza y entrega.- Por mi familia, por Kero-chan, por Tomoyo-chan, por…. Syaoran-kun y…por mí.

El salón fue llenándose poco a poco. Afables estudiantes se saludaban los unos a los otros mientras que jovencitas reían en los pasillos comentando lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

Alrededor de la carpeta de la joven de cabellos cortos y marrones, había un grupo de jovencitas que reían sutilmente. Una de ellas, llevaba gafas y poseía un cabello largo y liso; su nombre Naoko Yanagisawa. A su lado, una joven conversaba con la susodicha de forma entusiasta, ella era Chiharu Mihada, que también era la novia del estudiante de mayor "ingenio" de la escuela, Takashi Yamazaki. Una joven de delicadas facciones sonreía a lo comentado por la otra muchacha. De cabellos oscuros y ondeados, Rika Sasaki a medida que se involucraba en la conversación, no dejaba de acariciar aquel anillo que posaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Estar rodeada de aquellas personas la hacía feliz. El poder conversar con ellas la motivaba a seguir sonriendo.

Una voz débil pero armoniosa interrumpió la conversación.

-Buenos días.- saludó la recién llegada.

Tomoyo Daidouji se presentaba ante ellas con escasos minutos de retraso. Se disculpó diciendo que habían llamado de la oficina de su madre y requerían sus servicios como modelo para un nuevo lanzamiento de muñecas que su madre estaba promocionando. Aparte de una prominente cantante, a su corta edad había sido la imagen para numerosas marcas de ropa y era la modelo adolescente más cotizada.

Aquello no le llamaba mucho la atención pero era de suma importancia para su madre. Así que la complacía. Además, al involucrarse en aquel mundo, aprendía con devoción lo necesario para que su sueño de confeccionar vestuarios se hiciese realidad. Su ideal incluía a su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, como la principal modelo.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo-chan.- respondió al momento la de cabellos cortos marrones.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura-chan? – respondió con encantadora sonrisa, ubicándose a su lado, en la carpeta que le tocaba.

-Muy bien, gracias.

La conversación no pudo durar más debido a la llegada del tutor de la clase. Un hombre alto de carácter amable y de claros ideales, que robaba suspiros a las escolares y hacía sonrojar de ternura a una muy especial.

----

Los cursos del día acabaron y las campanas anunciando el retiro del alumnado comenzaron a sonar. La joven de largos cabellos azulinos, Tomoyo Daidouji, se acercó a Kinomoto.

-Con las chicas pensábamos en ir a las tiendas que se encuentran en el centro después de clase. ¿Te gustaría ir? – preguntó con dulzura el prodigio del canto.

-¿A las tiendas? – repitió inocente la antes cazadora.

-Así es. Iremos a conocer la marca de maquillaje que mi mamá produjo hace unos meses.- continuó, esperando que la jovencita aceptase.- Seguramente, si somos más, nos harán buenos descuentos.- finalizó con sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Nunca había ido a ver maquillaje…- murmuró Sakura.- Pero, está bien, iré. Sólo dame un momento.- aceptó, guardando rápidamente sus útiles en su maleta.- Listo.- curvó sus labios en radiante sonrisa.

Naoko, Chiharu y Rika; las esperaban en la puerta principal de la escuela.

-Se demoraron.- habló la más entusiasta.

-Que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos.- dijo Naoko, cambiando el humor de la conversación.

-Sí, gracias por invitarme.- contestó una avergonzada jovencita.- Pero a decir verdad, nunca he tenido oportunidad de mirar maquillaje, ni mucho menos probármelo.- sus mejillas se encendieron ante su sinceridad.

Rika rió.- Yo tampoco he podido hacerlo, Sakura. Pero me llama la atención y creo que es mejor si vamos todas juntas.- confortó ella.

-Gracias, Rika-chan.- agradeció la susodicha.

-Entonces, vamos yendo.- intervino, Tomoyo.

Las jóvenes adolescentes se dirigieron con rumbo al centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda. El lugar en donde la mayor parte de los habitantes pasaba largas horas en sus almacenes y restaurantes. Disfrutando de lo apacible que podía ser ese pueblo y sin siquiera recordar los incidentes que pasaron hace años. Gente alegre y conversando era lo que se podía observar a donde se voltease la vista.

Recorrieron las galerías principales de la zona antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde se ofrecía el producto que era de su interés inicial. Eran jóvenes mujeres y la curiosidad de aquel elemento que transformaba hasta la menos agraciada en un monumento a la belleza femenina, que si bien, ninguna en realidad lo necesitaba, era un simple "intentar" ante tanto comercio que veían en el sitio.

Entraron al local y fueron recibidas por mujeres de divina silueta que las acompañaron hasta un área que, con un cartel, indicaban los productos especiales para niñas. Rubores de ligeros colores, labiales de tonos rosados, brillos, compactos de tonalidades pastel; y demás artículos de belleza que no denotasen agresividad en ellos. Todo pensando en lo más natural para las pre-adolescentes.

Chiharu fue la más interesada, probaba los labiales y sonreía ante un gran espejo que había en ese pequeño lugar. Naoko sólo reía ante las poses que podía hacer su amiga cuando se dejaba llevar. Rika observaba avergonzada un compacto de sombras, dudosa de probárselo. Tomoyo sólo se limitaba a observar con Sakura a su lado.

Pronto, la dueña de las cartas tuvo la urgencia de seguir el juego con sus amigas. Acercándose hacia un mostrador que portaba brillos de distintas tonalidades en pastel. Tomó uno y los desenroscó. Untó un poco en sus labios y observó su rostro en el espejo.

Se ruborizó ante lo que veía. Sus amigas la rodearon.

-Te queda muy bien, Sakura-chan.- habló Chiharu.

-Sí, te ves muy linda.- corroboró Naoko, la de lentes.

-¿Lo…lo creen así? – temerosa, la de ojos jades, quiso dejar el artículo en su lugar pero una mano la detuvo. Tomoyo le miraba con ternura y agregó.

-Te lo puedes quedar, Sakura-chan. Es un regalo mío.- convenció la de cabellos azulinos y largos.

-Pero…- dudó de nuevo, la nombrada como las flores de cerezo.

-Acéptalo, ¿si?

Tras un momento de incierto. Ella dijo que sí.

Al salir de la estancia, Sakura anunció que debía retirarse a su hogar. Tenía que preparar la cena.

-Volveremos a salir muy pronto.-comunicó Naoko.

-Espero que también vengas con nosotras.- habló Chiharu con alegría en el tono.

-Sí, lo haré.- agradeció la escolar, dándose vuelta.- Muchas gracias por el regalo, Tomoyo-chan.- dijo antes de partir.

-No hay de qué.- contestó finalmente la antigua maniática de las grabaciones, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Las cuatro amigas vieron como una de las suyas se perdía entre la multitud de las personas. Todas llevaban un semblante tranquilo y sonrisas corrían en la comisura de los labios de cada una. Sus corazones latían impasibles y las dudas de semanas atrás parecían haberse disipado.

-Me alegro que Sakura-chan, nos haya acompañado.- comentó una jovencita de cabellos marrones casi cobrizos, Chiharu Mihara.

-Ha estado cabizbaja desde que iniciamos el nuevo curso.- continúo la de lentes y de cabello lacio, Naoko Yanagisawa.

-Es cierto, no se comportaba como antes y su sonrisa parecía vacía.- Rika Sasaki, agregó con sutil tono de preocupación.- Fue buena idea el salir todas juntas, verdad Tomoyo-chan? – la mirada de la nombrada aún trataba de encontrar la espalda femenina que las había dejado momentos atrás. Al oír su nombre, volteó hasta fijarse en los ojos de quien le hablaba.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Fue bueno verla sonreír. Aunque el motivo de la salida no fue algo especial...-confesó.- Al menos, Sakura-chan pudo relajarse y divertirse…al menos…ya no estaba con ese semblante triste y ese ver distraído…- habló la jovencita de quince años de cabellos largos azulinos oscuros.- Sólo me gustaría poder ver aquella sonrisa más a menudo, como antes. Como cuando Li-kun estaba entre nosotras…-divagó.

-Ella no ha podido… ¿verdad?

-No, aún lo sigue esperando.- habló Daidouji.- Lo seguirá haciendo y no se rendirá. Yo sé que Sakura-chan se repondrá pronto y volverá a ser como antes. Volverá a saludarnos con tanta energía que hará que nos contagiemos de ella. Será esa misma alegría y devoción lo que hará que Li-kun regrese.

-Ojalá y así sea, Tomoyo-chan.- dijo Rika, observando la faz preocupada de su amiga.

-Yo confío en Sakura-chan; y "sé que todo estará bien".

-----

Tomó un camino diferente al habitual al retornar al su domicilio. Distinto pero no desconocido. Se deslizó por las avenidas cuesta abajo de la pequeña ciudad y cruzó calles con una velocidad impresionante. No quería detenerse, pero tampoco quería llegar pronto al lugar que había dicho al que llegaría.

Sus irises verduscos divisaron un complejo de departamentos que ocupaban una gran manzana a la vuelta de la esquina. Frenó sus patines y se quedó estática frente a ese lugar. Su mirada estaba quieta en una puerta visible a sus ojos pero con el sólo mirarla, no lograría que esta se abriese.

Ella sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que la puerta de aquel departamento, el interior, era habitado por una familia diferente. Ya no encontraría a aquel chico detrás de aquel lumbral. Ya no vería la sonrisa que con cariño la recibía, aprecio que ella en su niñez no percató los indicios del verdadero amor. El corazón alojado en su pecho marchó sin cesar en un palpitar acelerado. Sus mejillas calientes, sus manos temblantes y el labial inferior apretado con sutileza contra el otro…, ella quiso llorar.

Aguantó la respiración y negó fuertemente con la cabeza colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

-No, no voy a llorar.- se dijo así misma.- No lo haré.- repitió.- Porque cuando vea a Syaoran-kun, lo recibiré con una sonrisa…-susurró con su dulce voz de enamorada.- Porque yo…- rosadas mejillas aumentaron sus tonalidades y la voz cesó por emoción más que por vergüenza.- Será mejor, ir a casa.- dando un último vistazo a gran edificio delante de ella.- Adiós…

Con una velocidad menor a la primera, Kinomoto regresó a su hogar con la vista clara y con un suave viento rozando su rostro. Las palmas de sus manos casi podían tocar el aire al sentirse tan ligeras.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla con llave. Notó que los zapatos tanto de su padre como de su hermano, no se encontraban en el recibidor. La curvatura de sus labios se alargó en una gran sonrisa, ahora podía preparar la cena sin preocupaciones por el tiempo. Corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

Tocó como de costumbre la puerta para avisarle a la criatura mágica sobre su presencia, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió despacio y se sorprendió que su guardián no saliese a recibirla.

-Que raro…- habló.- ¿Kero-chan…?- llamó con incertidumbre.- Ya llegué, Kero-chan. Sal…- buscó en el cajón y no lo encontró. Divisó en la superficie de su escritorio una nota escrita torpemente. La cogió y leyó las letras superficiales que habían sido trazadas con rapidez.

"_Sakura, como no llegaste a escuchar lo que quería pedirte, he decido ir por mi cuenta a ver los dulces de esa tienda nueva que aquella periodista comía con mucho apetito por la televisión. No tardaré. _

_Saludos, _

_El gran Cerberos._

_P.D: Escuché decir a tu padre que llegaría tarde, y que tu hermano tendría prácticas hasta entrada la noche. Aún así, prepara una deliciosa cena y un gran postre."_

La muchacha releyó la carta otra vez. Y fuera de que Kero había salido en busca de dulces por su cuenta, de que su padre y su hermano no estarían con ella para cenar…descubrió que estaba sola en su casa.

Estaba sola en su casa…

Dejó el trozo de papel sobre el escritorio de lisa madera y fue a sentarse en su cama de cubrecama rosa pastel.

Suspiró.

Movió inconcientemente sus pies de arriba abajo. No sabía que hacer. Tenía tiempo suficiente de preparar la comida sin necesidad de hacerla en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos se perdieron en la infinidad del piso, como buscando la respuestas en el parquét de madera. Dándose cuenta que aún seguía con el uniforme de la escuela media Tomoeda, se dio prisa en cambiarse de atuendo.

Optando por una falda de pliegues color blanco y un polo de tiras delgadas naranja, el calor la obligaba a vestirse lo más cómodamente posible para poder así estar a gusto dentro de aquel lugar cerrado y en el que a escasas maneras la brisa de un aire acondicionador llegaba.

Sentándose ahora en el suelo, frente a aquel aparato que brindaba frescura, cogió su maletín sacando de su interior: cuadernos, su caja de útiles, dos libros de texto y…en un pequeño estuche, aquel regalo que su mejor amiga le había obsequiado.

Miró con curiosidad el empaque de aquel producto de belleza. Era alargado y de color rosa. Con un motivo de estrella en el centro que encerraba el nombre de la compañía de la madre de la de azulina mirada y miembro del coro de la escuela a la cual asisten. Destapó el objetó y desenroscó hasta ver salir por la superficie aquella silicona de color transparente que haría de otorgar a sus labios un brillo natural.

Allá en la tienda, con esmero presenció como sus amigas se divertían con aquellas muestras y ella también quiso ser parte de eso. Agarró lo primero que a su vista cruzó y su intención jamás fue el de llevar tal objeto con ella. Un regalo dado especialmente por aquella persona que la quiere como una hermana y con el fin de animar su espíritu.

Volvió a probar en sus labios aquel brillante material. Viéndose detenidamente a un espejo, se miró como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Las facciones suaves de su rostro se tiñeron de un carmesí que hacía juego con el color del labial y sus ojos miraban incrédulos a lo que su cristal reflejaba.

Se veía a sí misma, mayor y… ¿bonita?

Se avergonzó terriblemente.

-Je…je…je…- río en su nerviosismo.-…que estoy haciendo…si me vieran…así - sus irises destellaban sin perder la vista a aquella imagen de joven mujer.- Que pensaría…- posó una palma sobre la mitad de su rostro en el espejo.-…que diría Syaoran-kun…si me viese mayor…-soltó de repente, meditándolo en lo personal de su alcoba.- Es posible, ¿qué aún…sienta lo mismo por mí…? – Su mente no pensaba con claridad y sus labios profesaban a la imagen aquello que su corazón evitaba sentir.- …le gustaría de esta manera...- retiró la mano de la superficie del espejo, contemplando a la joven de quince años.- O…- con el revés de su mano, limpió de ras aquellos delicados labios, quitando por completo el luminoso material.- o…así? – La faz de niña volvía a aparecer, con una sonrisa triste y una expresión de vergüenza.-…que estoy haciendo…- en confusión, regresó a la pregunta del principio y la fundamental.

Cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y aproximó su mentón a sus rodillas, dejando que su rostro cayese completamente sobre ellas y, así, ocultar las fuertes lágrimas que resbalaban por la cándida superficie de su rostro.

-Syaoran-kun…- sollozó tristemente. Su aliento tibio chocaba contra sus piernas y las gotas caían de los irises verduscos sin poderse detener. El cabello de castaño claro color, tapaba su frente y resbalaba por los contornos de su fino rostro- Syaoran-kun…- una vez más, en susurro. Cesando sus palabras, sólo se dedicó a derramar su corazón y sus esperanzas en cristales de acuoso elemento. Unos minutos pasaron, el reloj era su sonido de fondo y sus oídos seguían fielmente ese tic-tac que le alertaban o, más bien desmentían, que el tiempo seguía su curso y que por ella, no se detendría.

El tiempo es traicionero. Aquel muchacho le pidió que le esperara y ella accedió.

"Para siempre", dijo ese día en la parada de autobús, exhausta después de haber perseguido aquel vehículo que se llevaba a su verdadero amor.

"Te quiero", gritó emocionada aquella vez en que pensó que él le había olvidado. Cuando creyó que no había más en que poder fiarse completamente y que su amor había desaparecido. Ese día sintió que el mundo en verdad había llegado a su fin. Pero, "Amor" le salvó.

-Te quiero…ahora….-la agitación volvió a embargarla a medida que recordaba los sucesos pasados y su desesperación se volvió una angustia severa.- Quiero que vuelvas.- lloró.- Quiero que vayamos a la escuela juntos.- sus manos, abrazadas a sus piernas, se sujetaron con firmeza.- Quiero conversar contigo, poder reírnos juntos, que Tomoyo-chan nos grave con su cámara y que Yamazaki-kun nos diga sus historias…-una pausa.- Quisiera…- su voz confusa cayó.- Tan sólo desearía…volver a repetir esas palabras…- y, de nuevo, sucumbió en llanto.

Aquel sonido tan lamentable, lo era aún más para aquellas criaturas mágicas que, desde su forma primaria, escuchaban los sollozos de su querida dueña y, sobretodo, amiga. Las cartas de nombre Sakura, que poseían sentimientos y voluntad, maquinaban alguna solución para poder aliviar el pesar de aquella muchacha. Su dolor era el de ellas, y la amistad les impedían el no actuar. Pronto, comprendieron el real deseo de su señora. No es que desconocieran de el, pero no podían aliviar el corazón que frente a ellas se destrozaba. Conocían el motivo, la persona, el alma, las palabras; que tanto Sakura Kinomoto quería entender, tener, abrazar y escuchar.

Si la magia lo solucionase todo, hubiesen evitado que aquel joven se marchase.

Como que así pudo ser…pero no fueron los deseos de ella en ese momento. La fe es lo mantiene de pie las esperanzas. Las ansias de querer ver al ser amado pronto sucumben con el traicionero y real tiempo, y tarde o temprano, ese momento tan cruel de la desolación vendría.

Pero estaban preparadas.

--------

Cuando el cielo se cubrió en una sábana negra estampada de puntos luminosos, ya la dueña de las cartas mágicas antes pertenecientes a Clow, cansada por el llanto, cayó en pesado sueño. La intrusa luna, escabullía uno de sus rayos desafiantes por una cortina entreabierta del cuarto de la doncella. Aquel haz de luz se posó sobre la superficie de una baraja de apariencia normal.

Pronto, la primera carta brilló.

"SUEÑO"

Y, el cuerpo de la Card Captor se iluminó.

Una ciudad de luces artificiales.

Cristales de color jade observaban atónitos un paisaje no esperado.

La Torre de Tokio.

De pie, sobre la superficie de una azotea de algún edificio, ella estaba parada…

-Porque…-habló desconcertada.- Porque estoy soñando con esto.- dijo más fuerte tomándose por los codos y sujetándolos contra su pecho.- Yo ya no tenía este sueño desde hace mucho tiempo…-miró su cuerpo. No había un traje especial de "batalla" hecho por su amiga de la infancia. Se vio que portaba su uniforme del instituto y que tampoco tenía el báculo de la estrella en sus manos, ni el colgante de la llave en su cuello.

Pronto se dio cuenta.

-Un sueño…premonitorio…- sus labios esbozaron las palabras pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.- Pero…por qué…-pensó más calmada.

Sin embargo, antes de que profundizase en su pensar, una fuerte ventisca la sacó de ese estado mental. Sus cabellos taparon su visión y aquel aire, le hizo perder un poco el balance. Pronto, sus ojos divisaron un componente faltante en la escena.

Los pétalos de cerezo.

Sakura por primera vez sostenía con sus manos las flores de las que provenía su nombre. Eran tan delicadas…

La ventisca volvió, esparciendo las pequeñas delicias rosadas por el aire, Kinomoto estaba maravillada por el espectáculo. Una sonrisa ingenua apareció en su rostro. Aquellas flores le recordaban el camino que tomaba todos los días para ir a la escuela y en los cuales iba acompañada de su hermano y de su primera ilusión, Yukito Tsukishiro. Eran hermosos recuerdos.

Pero, el momento de emotividad no le duró mucho.

Como si aquellas ventiscas anteriores anunciaran la venida de un torbellino desastroso, la ciudad cayó en tinieblas y lo único que alumbraba aquella oscuridad, era la imponente Torre de Tokio, maravilla de Japón.

La dueña de la baraja hechizada, no sabía porqué, pero supuso que debía acercarse a ese lugar. Arquitectura que se le fue anunciada en su primer sueño y que decidiría su vida para siempre. Aquel sitio en el cual habría librado el juicio final con el ser mágico Yue y que había vencido gracias a su valor y su fuerza del corazón. Además de ser el lugar en donde, en un sueño también, conocería a Eriol Hiragisawa y a sus guardianes, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Los cuales también la pondrían a prueba y conseguirían, no sólo la transformación de sus aliadas, sino la realización del primero amor.

Un espacio con el cual estaba relacionada íntimamente.

Aún así, no se movió de su lugar.

No por miedo, no por dubitación.

Sino, porque lo vio.

Una figura estaba parada al borde de un peldaño de aquella estructura. Alta y con un porte elegante. No parpadeó para no evitar ni un solo detalle y talvez, por temor a que ese espejismo lejano no se esfumara. No pudo divisar su rostro, pero aquellos cabellos marrones, movidos por la brisa, oscuros bañados por lo plateado de la luna, si los pudo reconocer. Era como esa vez, como en ese sueño en el que anunciaba su llegada. Con el rostro tapado con un grueso cerquillo y un traje con motivos chinos; con el tablero mágico en una mano tratando de ubicarla. Pero esta vez, aquella forma masculina portaba un traje oscuro y sujetaba un objeto con firmeza a su lado.

Sakura gritó pero su voz fue cortada cuando la luna iluminó el rostro de aquella persona tan lejana a ella. Un rayo captó la dulce sonrisa y el ver bondadoso de su amado, Syaoran Li.

Ella dejó que una lágrima recorriera el borde de su rostro y juntando ambas manos en el pecho, como si tratase de que su corazón se quedase quieto y dejara de latir tan violentamente contra su delicado pecho, exclamó el nombre tan deseado.

-SYAORAN-KUN!

-SYAORAN-KUN! – el eco devolvió el llamado.

La jovencita quiso acercársele pero las delicias rosas rodearon su cuerpo, impidiéndole su aproximación al cuerpo que yacía en aquel brillante lugar.

-SYAORAN-KUN, SYAORAN-KUN! – llamó con desesperación. Las lágrimas eran llevadas por el aire que circulaba a su alrededor, pero unas nuevas salían al instante. Gotas gruesas llegaron a caer al suelo, dejando su marca de dolor en ella.

El rostro de esa persona acentúo una sonrisa y le dirigió unas palabras.

-…….

Ella no las escuchó. El viento arrasó con la imagen de una Torre de Tokio y de un perfil luminoso en ella.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Los pétalos pararon en su danza brusca y fueron descendiendo a lo que podía llamarse piso. Una alfombra de rosa color se formó. La de ojos esmeraldas ahora teñidos en desgracia, cayó de rodillas en ella. La suavidad de aquella manta impidió que se lastimara, más eso no le importaba.

Le había "perdido" otra vez.

-Por…qué…- voz temblante y entrecortada susurraba una búsqueda de esta tragedia.

Talvez fue por su estado emocional quebrantado, pero la joven mujer no se percató de que había despertado.

Su frágil cuerpo tiritaba y sus manos, que sujetaban la cubre cama con fuerza, podían verse temblar. Su hermoso rostro, tan de niña, tan de mujer, expresaba una mueca de profunda desolación. Un sueño premonitorio…, una realidad que se avecina, una desgracia por carta adelantada, unas lágrimas que habían sido ahorradas pero ahora derrochadas por la tristeza. Ella no entendía.

-Fue todo… un sueño… ¿verdad? – dijo para sí en un suspiro, último aliento después de tranquilizarse. Sus ojos observaban quietos sus manos ahora relajadas. Con el reverso de la izquierda, limpio su frente de las gotas de sudor que allí estaban. Volvió su ver a su mano derecha, notando que esta encerraba en ella algo. Abriéndola, descubrió un solo pétalo de flor de cerezo. Lo miró atónita y, cerrándola, acercó su mano hasta su pecho, confiando, en que todo lo que había visto en ese sueño era cierto y que, pronto habría buenas nuevas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y curvó sus labios.

-Te volveré a ver…-sus ojos cerrados hacían un voto a la flor y sonriendo con la esperanza que brotaba siempre en su pecho y que, ni el tiempo ni el dolor habría logrado vencer.- No importa cuanto tardes, Syaoran-kun…sólo lo sé.- sus mejillas se tornaron de un delicado color sonrosado.- Te esperaré, mi querido Syaoran-kun.

Aún inquieta por lo que había visto, se dispuso a volver a retomar el sueño. Después de todo, eran las tres de la mañana…

En el escritorio, las cartas que eran suyas, resplandecieron nuevamente. Pero, esta vez, ningún poder fue evocado de ellas. Más bien, parecían contentas, un brillo de regocijo, porque estaban seguras, que su ama tendría un buen sueño lo que continuase de la noche.

-----

-Mmmm…

Un animal parecido a un peluche observaba suspendido en el aire a una joven muchacha dormir.

-Hay…algo raro en ella.- masticaba en sus labios aquel pensamiento que tenía desde que había salido del cajón en el cual descansaba.- Parece…feliz…- dijo en tono dubitativo.

Acercándose a ella, la miró fijamente.

-Mmmm…Syaoran-kun…

Escuchó de los labios de ella.

-Cómo? – habló el guardián en miniatura totalmente confundido.- Soñando, Sakura? – en tonalidad cariñosa, soltó al oído de la susodicha. Una sonrisa había sido dibujada en los juveniles labios, facción que no será borrada aún cuando despertase la dueña de las cartas.

Virando los ojos hacia el reloj despertador, percató que faltaban pocos minutos para que este sonase. Voló hasta posarse al costado de aquel objeto. Tomándolo con sus patas, manipuló las cuerdas hasta agregar treinta minutos más a la alarma que despertaría a su amiga.

-No es necesario que crezcas tan rápido, Sakura.- habló la criatura, sus pequeños ojos oscuros miraban con estima a la durmiente.- No es necesario que cambies.- volviéndose a las cartas que estaban encima del amplio escritorio, estás se iluminaron.- Nos gustas tal y como eres,…Sakura.- agregó en sonrisa.- diciendo esto, voló de regreso al cajón.- Descansa unos minutos más, mi señora.

El cajón se cerró y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

En la primera planta de la casa, ruidos de la cocina indicaban que los habitantes de la morada estaban despiertos. Treinta minutos habían pasado desde que el muñeco cambiase la hora escogida. Ella seguía durmiendo cual ángel en gracia de Dios. La sonrisa hermosa no se esfumaba.

Sonó el objeto antes modificado indicando la hora.

-Sakura! Ya es tarde! – se oyó en tono alarmante.

-Mmmm, un rato…ya me levanto.- perezosamente, Kinomoto se sentó en su cama. Estirándose, con una mano cogió el reloj.- Pero si aún es temprano…- sin abrir los ojos, habló.

-Mira otra vez.- dijo el peluche en sonrisa burlona.

-Eh?- fijó los esmeraldas en las manecillas, notó con espanto que habían cambiado la hora antes señalada.- EHHHHHHH!!!

-------

En el primer piso, el padre de la dueña de las cartas escuchó el grito proveniente del segundo piso de su casa.

-Al parecer Sakura ya despertó.- habló complacido el hombre, depositando una taza de café en la mesa.

-Algunos hábitos nunca cambian.- dijo con sorna, el joven hermano de la muchacha, recibiendo el recipiente que le había extendido su padre. Esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva a la hora de tomar el líquido caliente.

Arriba, bulla era lo único que se lograba escuchar.

-Pero, pero…. Estoy segura que dejé el despertador fijo…entonces…porqué…- decía como podía, Sakura mientras se colocaba, con torpeza, el uniforme estudiantil.- Como…..- se cuestionaba, acomodándose la corbata.

-No lo sé.- en tono juguetón respondió Cerberos.

La de ojos jade me dirigió una mirada acusadora que fue esquivada con gracia.

-Sakura! Yo ya me voy.- la voz de su hermano llegó hasta el cuarto de la hechicera, distrayéndola.

-Hermano, espérame! – contestó, peinándose con un cepillo las hembras de su no tan corto cabello.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Entró a la cocina, saludó a su padre y tomó con velocidad aquello servido en la mesa, unas migajas de pan aún se veían en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia la salida, encontrando a su hermano montado en su bicicleta en el umbral de la puerta, listo para irse. Le sorprendió ver una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro de su aquel hombre.

-Aún eres una niña de primaria que se queda dormida y se atraganta al desayunar.- habló con calma, señalando el rostro de su pequeña hermana.

-No es así.- contestó enfadada ella, limpiándose con los dedos los residuos de comida.

Touya Kinomoto amplió una sonrisa y perdió su mirada por las calles de la cuidad.

-Me voy, Yukito me espera.- dicho y hecho, partió.

-Pero…-trató de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde.- Mi hermano aún me fastidia por lo de levantarme tarde…aunque ya sea estudiante de media…-habló con pesadez y vergüenza.

-Sakura, ya pasaste la hora límite.- señaló su padre con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ehhh, si, ya me voy.- se despidió ella.- Es tarde, tarde…

------

Saliendo de la casa, por el enfado, había olvidado ponerse los patines que había utilizado el día anterior. Corrió con velocidad, tomando la misma ruta de siempre, aquella vía con cerezos adornando la vista. El viento chocaba su rostro mientras corría y en sus pensamientos, el llegar temprano era lo único que los llenaba.

Hasta que lo vio.

Un joven estaba caminado delante de ella con parsimonia. Uno de los brazos del muchacho estaba recogido llevando un objeto entre su mano y pecho. Por detrás, los ojos verdes de Sakura, examinaron lo alto del hombre, el cabello fino de color marrón oscuro y el uniforme masculino de su escuela. La curiosidad la llamaba.

Pasando por su lado, aminorando la velocidad, miró de reojo al muchacho y sus pies de detuvieron automáticamente.

Un oso rosa alado estaba posado en el brazo del joven hombre.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían y sus labios se entreabrieron para soltar una sola palabra tan extrañada como los abrazos de su madre y dicha de una manera tan dulce, que si no fuese por la sorpresa la repetiría constantemente.

-Syaoran…kun…?- soltó con delicadeza.

Y el viento llevó ese nombre hasta los oídos de aquella persona tan ansiada…

FIN


End file.
